A Bruxa Devoradora de Corações
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Kunzite aprende que não deve-se ser muito literal quanto a Feiticeiras ou mexer em suas estantes mágicas de poções para o cabelo. O Castelo Animado!UA. Feliz Aniversário, Yuko!


**Disclaimer: Eu confesso! Sailor Moon e O Castelo Animado não são meus. Até porque eu sou mais nova que ambos LOL.**

**Feliz aniversário, Ana! Um dia te darei presentes de verdade em vez de crossovers e AUs com O Castelo Animado xP**

**A fic é sem plot, basicamente eu recrio a icônica cena dos cabelos e o limo verde.**

**Fic não betada, até porque eu não sei onde anda a Cat.**

* * *

**A Bruxa Devoradora de Corações**

Kunzite franziu o cenho ao observar seu rosto enrugado olhando para ele do espelho da penteadeira, mais linhas surgiram na pele fina e ressecada, havia algumas manchas também – por um momento imaginou se Zoisite pudesse vê-lo agora, seu irmão mais novo ficaria horrorizado, com certeza, e o forçaria usar aquelas máscaras faciais gosmentas que ele sempre usava – mas Kunzite não achou grande tragédia, nunca fora o mais vaidoso dentre os cinco irmãos.

\- E agora pelo menos o cabelo combina com o resto da cara – completou em voz alta enquanto passava a mão pelo ralo cabelo acinzentado. Tirando as entradas e partes carecas, os fios brancos que cresciam no topo de sua cabeça se mantinham cor idêntica a que tinham antes da maldição, única coisa não modificada quando a bruxa o transformou de um jovem de vinte e quatro anos em um velho de noventa anos de idade.

Com um suspiro tentou se levantar do banco, tarefa que faria sem nem ao menos pestanejar antes, agora levava consideráveis momentos para ser feita e uma dose de dor aguda em suas costas arqueadas pelo peso da idade. Se arrastou até a cozinha onde começou a preparar o café da manhã. Artemis e Usagi lhe cumprimentaram dos lugares onde estavam, o gato demoníaco crepitando na lareira – ele exibia um brilho azulado esta manhã e seus bigodes se moviam muito, como se tivesse farejado algo que o estivesse deixando ansioso – e a menina loira quebrando a cabeça tentando resolver um dos feitiços que Minako lhe havia passado como dever de casa.

Kunzite apanhou a frigideira para começar a preparar o café da manhã, Artemis reclamou, mas por fim se rendeu e começou a cooperar. Ele já havia fritado os ovos, fervido a água e colocado o pão para torrar e nada de Minako surgir das escadas, mas ficou realmente desconfiado quando o bacon começou a cheirar e nada da feiticeira aparecer. Embora reclamasse de absolutamente todas as outras coisas relacionadas a Kunzite, Minako jamais havia apresentado qualquer opinião contrária a ter alguém cozinhando para ela regularmente.

Enquanto forçava Usagi a se mover e ajudara por a mesa de desjejum, Kunzite laçou um olhar rápido para a porta soltando o ar que não sabia que estava prendendo no peito até notar que a maçaneta da porta não estava apontando para a cor preta.

\- Minako não vai descer? Ela não é de pular o café da manhã – ou refeição nenhuma, completou em pensamento.

\- Hn – começou Usagi enquanto mastigava um enorme pedaço de torrada com manteiga – ela foi ver aquele rapaz outra vez.

\- Não aguento mais isso – gemeu Artemis – todos esses "primeiros amores" da Minako são tão inconvenientes!

\- Não é? – concordou Usagi após beber de sua caneca e ganhar um espesso bigode de leite.

\- Isso vai dar problema e, como sempre, vai sobrar pra mim, quer apostar? – continuou o gato.

\- Eu espero que ele se apaixone de uma vez e a gente se livre dessa amolação!

Os olhos de Kunzite de arregalaram em horror.

\- Tsukino-san! Eu esperava tamanha maldade vinda do Artemis já que ele é um maligno gato demoníaco, mas você, Usagi! Não tem pena desses pobres rapazes?

\- Hey! Eu não sou maligno! – Artemis reclamou, mas ninguém deu atenção a ele.

\- Não é que eu não ligue, Kunzite-kun – explicou ela um pouco corada, a verdade é que Usagi gostava muito de manter sua alta conta na opinião de Kunzite – é que esse comportamento dela cria mais problemas para gente do que para os amantes da V-chan. Você não tem ideia de quantas vezes fomos perseguidos, invadidos, processados, já apareceram pretendentes com suas espadas, mães com rolos de pastel e pais e tios com porretes. E tias. As tias são as que me dão mais medo. Elas caem em cima de você armadas com grampos de cabelo. Mas o pior é quando a própria garota ou o rapaz descobre onde a V-chan mora e aparece aqui na porta, chorando, alguns deles são violentos também! V-chan foge pela porta dos fundos, é claro, e Artie e eu temos que resolver tudo.

\- Odeio os chorões – completou Artemis com uma careta desgostosa em sua face felina – ficam pingando em mim.

Kunzite abriu a boca para replicar quando a sineta tocou e Minako surgiu pela entrada. Hoje estava usando suas vestes azuis e douradas, ainda mais chamativas que o vestido vermelho que Kunzite havia destruído. Ele não sabia o que a fazia parecer mais irresistível naquelas roupas, as cores luxuriantes ou o fato de que ele nunca havia visto uma mulher usar calças ou roupas tão justas antes.

\- Que caminhada revigorante!

\- Você quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou Kunzite.

\- Não, já comi na cafeteria onde trabalha meu amado! – disse ela com um sorriso felino que fez com que Kunzite engasgasse um pouco com o chá – está com problemas para engolir, Kunzite-san? – completou amável, ela estava de bom humor.

\- Não, senhora – ele conseguiu dizer entre tossidas, ela o olhou desconfiada, mas emoções duravam pouco no rosto de Minako e ela s virou para Artemis.

\- Ele ainda está resistindo a mim, meu querido primeiro amor, mas não será para sempre.

\- Você não pensa nos sentimentos do pobre rapaz? – perguntou Kunzite escandalizado.

\- Oh eu penso em meu querido Jadeite o tempo inteiro! – Kunzite teve outro ataque de tosse, oh não! Mamoru! – Kunzite-san, tem certeza que está bem? – ele fez grunhidos de afirmação e Mianko se voltou ao demônio na lareira – Artie, água quente, vou tomar um banho – ela colocou no chão o violão, que Kunzite só percebia agora que ela carregava, assim como as o roupas que vestia, ali mesmo no meio da sala. Kunzite virou o rosto tão rápido que seu pescoço estalou, Usagi pareceu não e importar com a nudez da bruxa, mas lançava olhares irritados para o violão – bem quente!

Artemis resmungou algo sobre ser explorado, mas começou a trabalhar. Kunzite, após ouvir a porta o banheiro ser trancada e ter certeza absoluta que não havia nenhuma Minako nua atrás de si, apanhou as roupas que ela havia largado no chão.

\- Essas vestes são ainda mais bonitas que o vestido vermelho – disse ele com ar de censura para os bordados dourados no tecido adamascado num azul tão bonito quanto os olhos da feiticeira – feita para chamar a atenção de pobres jovens, não é mesmo traje?

Usagi se levantou da mesa e estava pronta pra chutar o violão quando desistiu e soltou um grunhido alto de frustração.

\- Esse violão idiota de novo! Porque esse tal rapaz não se apaixona por ela logo de uma vez?!

\- Tsukino-san, você e Artemis ainda não me explicaram o que afinal acontece com as pessoas que a Minako seduz. Me disseram que ela devora corações e rouba almas.

Usagi riu.

\- Você deve ser de Market Chipping, então. Eu disse que ela faz isso para as pessoas de lá, precisava sujar o nome dela quando ela estava fugindo das ordens do Rei para ser contratada como Feiticeira Real. Mas era só modo de dizer, não é esse tipo de coisa que as tias dizem? Na verdade ela só os seduz e depois os abandona.

\- Como?

Usagi riu mais ainda e lançou olhares divertidos para Artemis.

\- É só um jogo pra ela entende? Ela fica obcecada pelo "primeiro amor" da vez até que ele ou ela se apaixone, depois perde a graça pra V-chan e ela não quer mais saber.

Kunzite estava escandalizado e também se sentindo muito idiota por achar que a bruxa comia mesmo corações humanos.

\- Mina é muito volúvel – completou Artemis mordiscando sua lenha – toda essa bobagem de ser a reencarnação da Deusa do Amor. Se eu soubesse que ia dar nisso, nunca teria contado pra ela.

\- Kunzite! – Minako gritou do banheiro – Você não mexeu na minha prateleira de poções do banheiro, mexeu?

Usagi e Artemis olharam para ele ansiosos.

\- E-eu não! Não mexi em nada! – mas havia e se sentia mais tolo ainda agora, pois o havia feito procurando por pedaços de jovens que Minako pudesse ter devorado.

\- Acho bom que não tenha mesmo! – ela respondeu lá de cima, Kunzite tentou controlar seu nervosismo, não fazia nenhum bem a sua digestão já difícil, além do mais, havia colocado tudo em seu devido lugar.

Kunzite voltou a examinar o traje de Minako enquanto Usagi tirava a mesa de café e Artemis se concentrava em fazer água quente.

\- Espero que você não tenha mexido mesmo naquela prateleira, Kunzite, ela está obviamente tingindo o cabelo e para uma garota que naturalmente já chamaria atenção, Minako tente a se importar demais com aquele cabelo.

Usagi concordou de sua mesa de estudos. Kunzite fez-se se surdo e estava preste a se levantar quando um baque alto da porta sendo aberta violentamente foi ouvido e Minako surgiu, nua novamente, com o cabelo jogado para frente como uma assombração. Ela chorava e gritava loucamente.

\- Olhe para isso! Olhe para isso!

Usagi se escondeu atrás de Kunzite que, mesmo curvado e tento perdido muitos centímetros de sua altura aos vinte e quatro anos, ainda era o membro mais alto do castelo.

\- O que foi? – perguntou ele olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse a mulher nua a sua frente.

\- Como o que?! Meu cabelo! Você arruinou meu cabelo! Sua força do caos em forma de homem!

\- Como é que _eu _– ele lançou um rápido olhar as madeixas, não havia grande coisa muito diferente nelas, estavam molhadas e mais claras talvez? – arruinei o seu cabelo?

\- ESTÃO BRANCOS! DEVO ESTAR PARECENDO UMA HORRÍVEL VELHA DE MIL ANOS!

\- Hey! – ele protestou cruzando os braços – Não há motivo para ofender pessoas mais velhas. Em minha opinião, seus cabelos estão muito bonitos.

Minako soltou outro grito ensurdecedor, Usagi chorava de medo, grudada às costas de Kunzite, agarrando sua camisa com tanta força que um dos botões pulou e acertou Artemis que guinchou de dor.

\- Bonitos, ele diz! Você fez de propósito, não fez? Pra me ver infeliz como você! Sua pessoa mesquinha! _Como_ irei sair na rua agora? Terei que me esconder até que cresça de novo! Sabe quanto tempo demorará isso? Aflição! – ela abriu os braços teatralmente – Desespero! Horror!

\- Minako!

\- Eu desisto! Do que adianta viver se eu não posso ser bela?!

A sala tornou-se sombria. Formas humanas enormes e nebulosas formaram-se em todos os quatro cantos e avançaram uivando sobre Kunzite e Usagi. Os uivos começaram como gemidos de horror e se transformaram em urros de desespero, e em seguida novamente em gritos de dor e terror. Kunzite tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, mas os gritos faziam pressão contra elas, cada vez mais altos, mais horrendos a cada segundo.

Artemis se encolheu rapidamente na lareira e enfiou-se debaixo de sua tora mais escondida. Usagi, ainda chorando, agarrou Kunzite pelo cotovelo e o arrastou para a porta. Ela girou a maçaneta, virando o azul para baixo, abriu a porta comum chute e saiu o mais rápido que pode para a rua em Porthaven, levando Kunzite com ela.

\- Devemos deixa-la sozinha nesse estado? – perguntou Kunzite preocupado.

\- Se ela acha que é sua culpa, sim – respondeu Usagi em meio às lágrimas.

O barulho do lado de fora era quase horrível quanto lá dentro. As portas se abriam ao longo de toda a rua e as pessoas saiam correndo com as mãos cobrindo os ouvidos.

Os dois correram de mãos dadas pela rua até ficarem longe o suficiente das lamúrias vindas do castelo.

\- Senhor Bruxo – aproximou -se uma senhora – há algo de errado com a Feiticeira?

\- Ela só não está se sentindo muito bem hoje – respondeu Kunzite.

A senhora passou então a secar as lágrimas de Usagi e lhe deu um pão doce antes de deixá-los, ela comeu satisfeita embora ainda lançasse olhares assustados para o final da rua toda vez que um grito era mais alto e assustador.

Eles voltaram ao castelo quando o sol já estava a pino e ficava difícil suportar o calor, o choro havia se silenciado, mas quando Kunzite abriu a porta, limo verde cobria todo o aposento, se escorregando pelas escadas até a rua arruinando seus sapatos para sempre.

\- Socorro, Kunzite! –gritou Artemis lá de dentro. Ele se equilibrava na única lenha que ainda não havia sido tomada pelo limo de Minako, os pelos das suas costas arqueadas totalmente eriçados de medo – Minako está tentando me matar!

A bruxa estava sentada no branquinho perto da lareira, coberta de limo verde. Kunzite sentiu total a culpa e simpatia que sentia pela bruxa desaparecerem. Sabia que aquilo tudo era por vingança, se Minako podia concertar o vestido que ela havia destruído, obviamente podia concertar a cor de seus cabelos com a mesma facilidade.

\- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Usagi chorando de novo, Kunzite revirou os olhos, ela era uma boa menina, mas não era muito boa em momentos de crise – Ela está morta?

\- Claro que não – respondeu Kunzite mal humorado, arregaçando as mangas e se armando de sua vassoura – e se não fosse por Artemis nem me importaria em movê-la, Tsukino-san, abra a porta do banheiro.

Usagi fez cara de nojo para andar por cima do lodo, mas obedeceu e Kunzite passou a limpar a lareira do lodo e colocar lenha seca do armário para Artemis queimar.

\- Artemis, esquente a água, precisamos dar um banho na Minako – o demônio não discutiu e Kunzite, irritado e coberto de lodo empurrou a mulher com banco para dentro do banheiro, não se importando, pela primeira vez, com a nudez da feiticeira.

* * *

**N/A: E não é que isso deu até mais de 2k? Acheia que ia dar 1,5k no máximo! Então, essa fic é mais plágio que fic, mas shhhhhhh não conte pra ninguém. Não uso tanto ctrl+c, ctrl+v desde meu último trabalho escrito na faculdade LOL.**

**Mas, em fim, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse ficlet que foi mais uma adaptação que qualquer coisa, as personalidades combinam tanto com os originais que eu não tive trabalho algum na caracterização e pra quem só viu o filme e se confundiu quanto ao Mamoru e ao Jadeite (nessa fic Sophie!Kunzite tem quatro em vez de dois irmãos, o resto do Shitennou e o Mamoru), Mamo-chan seria Martha se fingindo de Lettie que, nesse caso, seria o nosso Jude. **

**Ana, muito anos de vida e felicidades, te espero às quartas, terei aulas no prédio de letras esse semestre aeee!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
